Family Ties
by KitKat7
Summary: no, it doesn't have anything to do with the tv show... It will be J/S based though.
1. The Bet...

I know that I haven't written on my other stories for a while, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. I have my spring break coming up soon and I'm hoping to get some more chapters posted then. Until then I thought of yet another story. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. Everyone that you meet that is not from the movie does belong to me though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, I'll make you a deal."  
  
"What kind of a deal?" Catherayne asked her best friend suspiciously, as they sat in math class together.  
  
Aimee liked to try to fix Catherayne up with a guy. She always said that she didn't like seeing her best friend always alone. She just got even more persistent when she got a boyfriend of her own. The deals that she came up with were usually just a way to get Catherayne to go out on a blind date with someone. More often than not, Catherayne would give in to her friend just to get her off of her case. Aimee knew this and used it to her advantage.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the dance coming up. I know that I can talk you into going. Everyone knows how you love dressing up in fancy clothes. God knows why, but you do and this is one of our rare formal dances. Of course I don't see how you can actually like them, but…"  
  
"Aimee!" Catherayne shouted, interrupting her friend. "Sorry teach," Catherayne said, a little embarrassed, as she realized that she disrupted the whole class with her little outburst.  
  
"I realize that you already understand what's going on, but please let the rest of your classmates learn as well, your highness," Mr. Johnson said jokingly as he gave her a mock bow. The class all erupted into laughter. Sarah was well known by everyone as 'The Princess', though she had no idea how that name started. It did make things more interesting though.  
  
"Well yes. I suppose that just because you are lower than me in status, that is not a good enough reason to distract you from your learning. You have my permission to continue," Catherayne said as she got into the little show.  
  
"Thank you, oh Gracious One. You are most kind."  
  
Catherayne just gave a slight nod of her head and returned to talking with Aimee while the rest of the class went on with the math lesson. "Alright, now can we please get back on track? What exactly is this deal that you're thinking of?"  
  
"Well, I know that there is someone that you like and that there are a few other guys here that you think are at least cute."  
  
"That could be, but what of it?"  
  
"You usually don't dance to any of the slow songs, so I say that I can find you a dance partner that fits even your standards."  
  
"I doubt it, but will I have to do if you actually do find someone? And what will I get if you don't?"  
  
"I was thinking that if I find someone for you to dance with, that you approve of of course, then you would have to come to my post formal dance party at my house and help me clean up afterwards. As for if I don't find anyone, then I'll leave you alone for the rest of high school. What do you think?"  
  
"Okay, let's make this a little more interesting."  
  
"Oooo, I like the sound of that."  
  
"Let's say that if you find a guy that I approve of that will dance with me, but of course you can't force or bribe the guy, then I'll go to your silly party after the dance. Now if you find the one guy that I actually do like and get him to dance with me, same rules apply here, then I will go to your party, help clean up afterward, treat you to a movie, and even go to your after prom party and help to clean up from that. But if you don't find anyone, then you will have to personally make my dress for prom out of one of my designs."  
  
"I can't sew."  
  
"You don't sound too confidant about your abilities. Well, I hope that you learn to sew right quickly because you are never going to find a guy for me to dance with."  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
"This is going to be fun," Catherayne stated to herself.  
  
Just then the bell rang and the class filed into the hall. It was the end of the day and everyone was glad to be going home. Especially Catherayne. She had to decide which dress she wanted Aimee to make for her out of all of her designs that she had done over the years. 'Yes,' she thought, ' this is going to be a lot of fun to watch. She'll never guess who it is that I like.'  
  
TBC… 


	2. Not Doing So Well...

I know that this chapter is short, but I plan on having more posted soon. I have a boring week ahead of me so I should be able to post some on each of my stories that I have up right now. Please let me know what you think of this so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie, blah blah blah... Everything/everyone else does belong to me, so far at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, have you found anyone yet?" Catherayne inquired as she approached Aimee's locker. It was only a day before the dance, and Aimee still hadn't come up with a guy for her.  
  
Aimee just glared at her friend as she laughed, knowing perfectly well that she knew what the answer was without needing to ask it. "Can't you just give me a hint?" Aimee pleaded, hoping beyond hope that Catherayne would show her some mercy.  
  
"We agreed that you wouldn't get any hints whatsoever until the dance. I plan on sticking to that arrangement," Catherayne replied as she tried not to smile. She knew how much she was aggravating her friend, but she just enjoyed herself all the more because of it.  
  
"Fine, but you just better stick to your end of the bargain! No going back on your word."  
  
"Don't worry so much! You'll get your hints when we're at the dance, but no sooner," Catherayne assured her. "But now I have choir with your boyfriend, so I'll just leave you with your thoughts."  
  
With that said, Catherayne left Aimee standing by the lockers and headed towards the music commons with an evil looking grin on her face.  
  
Frustrated, Aimee closed her locker and headed towards her own class.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to this. It'll be nice to have someone around whose willing to help me."  
  
"I'm just glad that you finally found someone. I was beginning to think that my older brother was going to end up being alone for the rest of his life," Jareth said with a mocking grin on his face.  
  
"What, and end up like you? I think not little brother," the older of the two retorted.  
  
"That was low," Jareth said. His smile now gone. "And don't call me 'little brother.'"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."  
  
"Well, you better learn how to rather quickly if you want my help."  
  
"Alright, I'll work on it. Right now though, I have to get back Aboveground and to class before anyone notices that I'm gone. I'll bring her here after graduation. Until then little brother."  
  
"Don't call me..." he heard Jareth shout. The rest of the statement never made it to his ears as he was already back at school Aboveground.  
  
TBC... 


	3. The End of...

This chapter is a little bit longer than the others, though I doubt many of the others will be this long. Well, I'll let you get to the story. Just remember to please review if you read.  
  
Disclaimer: what's mine... Labyrinth, no... everything else, yes.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
It was the night of the dance and Aimee was franticly searching for Catherayne. And a clue as to who the mystery guy that her friend likes could be. Aimee knew that she was there, for other people had seen her. Somehow though, she was able to evade having to give any clues.  
  
'She sure is blending in well tonight,' thought Aimee discouraged as she wove her way through the tables hoping to find Catherayne.  
  
"Stop trying so hard to find her and enjoy yourself while you're here. She'll talk to you when she's ready. Besides, there's still plenty of time left for her to appear," Schaun said as he tried to calm down his girlfriend.  
  
A slow song came on just then, and Schaun pulled Aimee out onto the dance floor. "Come on. Let's go dance."  
  
Aimee gave no resistance as she followed her boyfriend into the crowd of people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, I hear that you've been looking for me," Catherayne said as she walked up towards Aimee near the end of the dance.  
  
"You said that you would give me hints during the dance," Aimee said angrily.  
  
"So I did, but I never said exactly when. Besides, we still have half an hour before the dance is done and they always last longer than what they're said to anyway. I saw no hurry in telling you."  
  
Aimee was not happy. Catherayne saw this and tried her best not to laugh. She couldn't hide the smile though, no mater what she did. That made Aimee even angrier.  
  
"Alright! Loosen up, why don't ya! I'll give you a clue. Now, what shall I tell you? Hmm..." Catherayne said thoughtfully as she started to walk around pretending to think about something really important. Of course, to Aimee, it was important. "I know! Alright, here's your clue. The guy that I'm thinking about has blond hair."  
  
"Is that all you're going to tell me? There are many guys here with blond hair, though I would only pick from about 10 of them. Please, I need another hint," Aimee practically begged.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more clue now and at graduation I'll give you one that should give it all away. That is if you haven't figured it out by then, which I highly doubt that you will."  
  
"Oh, I will alright. You can count on that. Now I guess that I'll have to live with your deal, since that is probably the only way that I'll get any information out of you."  
  
"Yeah, that's true."  
  
"So what is that other clue?"  
  
"A little impatient are we? Well, I suppose I can tell you since you agreed to the new deal. His hair is not shaved really short," Catherayne said as she quickly turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't much of a clue. It only narrowed my search by about 4 people."  
  
"You never said that it had to be a really helpful clue. Now I must be going so you can try to figure this out. Remember though, you only have about 3 weeks left."  
  
With that Catherayne was gone and Aimee was just as puzzled as before. She had no idea how to find out who exactly it was in that short of a time.   
  
Schaun, on the other hand, was starting to think that maybe his girlfriend really didn't have a chance of finding the guy before graduation. There was one person he could think of to fit the description and still not be found by Aimee, one of the most devious people in the school. He shook that thought from his head quickly though. There was just no way that Catherayne could actually know his brother, was there?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the weeks passed and graduation was just hours away. All of the students were gathered together in one of the big meeting halls anxiously waiting the time when they would walk into the auditorium.  
  
Aimee found Catherayne standing by a window and looking out at the rest of the people arriving for the big event. "So, excited about finally being done with high school?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's just all so different now."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm leaving in a few weeks to go meet the rest of Schaun's family. I don't know how he ever got me to go along with it, or my parents for that matter."  
  
"I'm sure going to miss you. Just don't lose touch alright?"  
  
"You know I won't! But let's talk about something else shall we? This is just getting us depressed and we don't need that right now. What I would like to know, is what that other clue is. I think that it's about time that you told me."  
  
"Alright. His name begins with a 'J'. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Really? I never knew that you liked him! Oh my gosh. He's gone to school with you for who knows how long, and I bet he doesn't even know!"  
  
"Aimee settle down! I don't think that we're thinking of the same person. I've never had any classes with the guy I'm thinking of at all. You can't be thinking of the right person."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on you two, we have to get into our places," Schaun said as he came up behind the two girls. They all left to get into their own spots, and Schaun couldn't help but think of Catherayne's last clue to Aimee. *His name begins with a 'J'.* 'She couldn't possibly know my brother.' Schaun thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ceremony went well, and soon the three friends were together again in the parking lot. This time with diplomas in their hands.  
  
"Goodbye you guys. Enjoy your summer. Just don't forget about me, alright?" Catherayne said through her tears.  
  
"I'll never forget you. You've been my best friend," Aimee said, also as she was crying. "Just remember, this is just the end of high school. It's not the end of everything."  
  
Catherayne just smiled a sad smile.  
  
"I have a feeling that we'll see each other again soon. I'll give it no more than a year," Schaun said as he tried to lighten the mood. He also had a devious gleam in his eyes that luckily neither of the girls saw. If they had, they would have known that something was up.  
  
"We better be going now. Bye Catherayne."  
  
"Bye guys," Catherayne said.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
